


Stage Presence

by nutchan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Dirty Talk, How is that not a tag, Inconsistent Dominance, Kinda, Leader Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Riding, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, i probably forgot stuff but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutchan/pseuds/nutchan
Summary: Taeyong has a confidence problem and goes to Ten for help.Orjaehyun thinks baby don’t stop is hot so taeyong dances it for him and they fuck
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 260





	Stage Presence

**Author's Note:**

> hi this took me a week to write bc i have peanut brain, also i hate this fic it could have come out better but. i guess it rlly do be like that (side note: i wrote the first few paragraphs when i was high so they might sound. weird. IT GETS BETTER THO I PROMISE. ok thank u)

Taeyong was shy. Well, more like embarrassed. Of what? Asking for what he wants and talking during sex. For the six months him and Jaehyun have been fooling around behind closed doors, he’s been pliant and open to whatever his partner wanted.

He’s quiet, though, mainly sticking to voicing his consent and breathing out Jaehyun’s name. The first few times they had sex, Jaehyun had tried to coax the wants out of him, but learned soon enough that Taeyong just _couldn’t_ get himself to talk about them.

Taeyong hated it. Hated sounding like some cliché guy in gay porns who was shy and full of high pitched whines, squirming on the sheets while waiting for the other guy to just _fuck him already_. It made him feel stupid and, most of all, frustrated. At himself, mainly. Why couldn’t he just have _some_ sort of confidence when doing the deed?

——————————————

Month seven into his relationship with Jaehyun and he’s two weeks into promoting Baby Don’t Stop with Ten. They’re in the dressing room after a performance when Taeyong brings up His Dilemma, which he’s been calling his confidence in bed problem, to Ten. Said male stares at him blankly for a good twenty seconds before bursting out laughing.

“Hey!” Taeyong fumes, his ears turning almost the same color as his hair. “I ask you because I feel comfortable with you and then you just laugh at me!”

“No, no,” Ten breathes out in between laughs. “I just find it funny you came to me about this.”

“Who else was I supposed to go to? Because I’m _definitely_ not asking Doyoung or Yuta about this.” And plus Ten’s never had a problem running his mouth about his previous sexual escapades, most recently about with a _certain_ member of theirs.

“Yeah, that’s fair.” Ten leans back more into the couch he’s currently lounging on. “So, you wanna be more in charge with Jaehyun, correct?”

“Somethin’ like that,” Taeyong gives a sheepish shrug. Talking about stuff like this always made him crawl back into his shell. “I just wanna be able to be confident and y’know, _sexier_.” The last word is basically whispered out and Ten snorts. He’s quick to stifle his laughter when Taeyong huffs and sends him a glare.

“Alright, alright, no more laughing from me.” Ten pulls out his phone and starts scrolling through some social media site. Taeyong groans.

“Did you _seriously_ just take your phone out when I’m trying to have a conversation with you?” He catches a small quirk of the corner of Ten’s lips as if the other boy is mocking him now. Taeyong’s about to just walk off and forget this conversation ever happened until Ten starts speaking again.

“Why don’t you just act like you’re performing when you’re with him? Use that intimidating leader stage presence you have on him.” It’s spoken nonchalantly but Taeyong knows this is just the way Ten gives advice and _shit_ , that might actually work.

“How do I even do that? Where would I start? What if he doesn’t like it? What if-“

“Okay dude, slow down with the questions. Just... Is there anything you haven’t done that you know turns him on? Like lingerie or calling him ‘daddy’?” Taeyong makes a disgusted face at the mention of a daddy kink and shakes his head to rid any intruding thoughts.

“He’s said he found the Baby Don’t Stop concept sexy.” A blush fans over Taeyong’s cheeks. “He, uhm, made me say it to him in english the other night.” That made Ten look up at him with an amused grin.

“Wait, seriously? Oh wow. Didn't expect that from Jaehyun of all people.” Ten always took Jaehyun as a super vanilla guy, maybe having a small kink here and there, but to make Taeyong say a song lyric in bed because it _turns him on so much_ is definitely something else.

“Well, what you can do for the guy with a Baby Don’t Stop kink is perform that for him, don’t you think? But like a sexier version, maybe even a little lap dance from the man of his dreams.” Taeyong’s taking mental notes on this all but he can’t stop how flustered he feels from how casually Ten talks about this stuff like it’s the fucking _weather_.

Taeyong really wishes he could be like Ten sometimes. Confident in everything he says or does, no matter the situation. He envies and admires the younger man for that.

“You know what?” The Thai’s voice rips him from his thoughts. “Come back to my dorm tonight and I can give you some pointers on how to go through with everything, alright?” They didn’t have anything else on their schedule for the night so Taeyong nodded his acceptance and that’s when the conversation shifts to something else completely until they’re in the van to Ten’s shared dorm.

——————————————

It’s the night Taeyong is supposed to put his plan into action and he’s so nervous he feels like he could explode. This is the only night he’s sure no one except him and Jaehyun will be in the dorms (everyone else either doing their schedules, out for dinner, or personally asked by Taeyong to stay out), so it’s now or never.

He still has all his stage makeup and hair done, due to Ten’s suggestion, and the outfit the Thai man had picked out for him; a sheer black button up, tight black jeans, and a thin plain black choker around his throat. Taeyong comes out into the hallway where Ten is waiting for him once he’s dressed and his cheeks burn when Ten lets out a low whistle.

“You look good, hyung,” the redhead sheepishly scratches the back of his neck at the compliment. “Jaehyun’s totally gonna get his rocks off when he sees what you’ve got underneath.” A pause. “You did put it on, right?” Taeyong nods.

The ‘thing’ he’s wearing underneath is a set of black lingerie, once again one of Ten’s suggestions. A pair of black panties that ruffle at the top and leg holes, sheer thigh highs with lace around the tops, and a lace garter belt wrapped around his slim hips. When he saw himself in the mirror with them on he had a mix of emotions. Embarrassment was the biggest one. He’s never worn something like this before and he doesn’t even know if Jaehyun will like how it looks.

“I feel stupid wearing this,” he sees Ten frown the slightest bit. “What if I go in there and he’s sleeping? Or he’s not in the mood? God, why did I even think this was a good idea?”

“Hey, hey, calm down,” Ten’s hands come up to rest on Taeyong’s biceps, giving them a little squeeze. “If you’re so scared of him possibly being asleep just send him a text saying you’re on your way back or something.”

Taeyong does just that, even adding a winky face at the end of his message for good measure. He gets a response almost right away, a ‘see u soon, babe ;)’ that makes his heart flutter in his chest. Jaehyun must be sitting on his phone considering how quick he responded.

“Alright, your boy’s awake. Now saunter your non-existent ass into that room and go get ‘em tiger!” Ten slaps Taeyong’s ass as emphasis and just snickers at the glare sent his way. “I’ll be on my way now. Don’t forget what I told you,” he’s making his way to the front door. “And remember to tell me how it goes! See ya, lover boy!” Then Taeyong’s alone in the hallway.

His pulse thrums in his ears as he walks towards Jaehyun’s room. Step one of his plan. He pulls his phone out of his back pocket and has a heart attack when he almost drops it on the floor. With a deep breath he connects his bluetooth to the Google Home he knows is inside the bedroom, then on the mental count of three, he begins playing Baby Don’t Stop. The first few notes start playing and Taeyong hears some shuffling on the other side of the door and a muffled, “Yongie?”

Once he’s figured out the lighting option on the Google Home app, he dims the light in Jaehyun’s room and sets a red hue that he can see leak through the bottom of the door. He sets his phone down by the door and shakes his body out to get more relaxed.

“ _Alright, Lee Taeyong, now’s your time to shine._ ” Ten’s first verse is halfway over when he slips inside the room, back facing where he knows Jaehyun is sitting on his bed. _Remember, stage presence. Pretend you’re on a stage and Jaehyun is the audience you’re trying to entertain._ He turns around to face Jaehyun right before the chorus starts and makes it to the center of the room before dancing to the first _‘baby don’t stop_ ’ of the song. The back of his neck is burning in shame, but he’s too far into this now to stop.

The dance moves are far more provocative than they usually are and he watches Jaehyun’s adam’s apple bob as he swallows. His eyes dart up to meet Jaehyun’s and he feels his knees start going weak. It was like his gaze was eating him alive and all he could do is just lay there and let it happen. _Get your shit together_. While maintaining eye contact Taeyong starts unbuttoning his shirt with deft fingers when his verse begins. He doesn’t shrug the fabric off his shoulders just yet, though, just moves towards where Jaehyun is sitting on the edge of the bed until he’s standing in between his legs and lets him gawk at the lace peeking above the waistband of his jeans.

“Wow…” Jaehyun breathes out, hands coming up to caress the older’s waist and hips. A small smirk graces Taeyong’s face and he wraps his fingers around Jaehyun’s wrists, guiding them to the buttons of his jeans.

“Take them off for me, yeah?” The look on his boyfriend’s face does wonders for his ego. Jaehyun makes quick work of undoing the button and he pulls the denim down Taeyong’s long legs. An audible groan leaves Jaehyun at the sight in front of him. Taeyong brings a hand up to card through Jaehyun’s hair. “You like it?”

“Fuck,” he drawls, head lifting to look Taeyong in the eyes. “Yeah, I do. I really do.” The redhead just grins and steps away from Jaehyun to continue his performance. It’s different now that he’s half naked and feels like he’s gonna get pounced on at any second. Jaehyun stays put, though, just enjoying the show in front of him.

It’s when his part in the bridge starts playing that Taeyong’s patience finally snaps and he finds himself straddling Jaehyun’s lap. His hips grind down, one hand fisted in the hair on the back of the other man’s head.

“Jae, fuck,” he leans down close enough that they’re basically breathing into each other’s mouths. “Can I ride you?” As a response Jaehyun closes the small gap between their lips and grips Taeyong’s hip so hard he’s sure there’ll be bruises there for the next couple days (and they’ve barely even done anything). His thumbs dips into the panties and rubs circles in the skin there, making Taeyong sigh into his mouth.

Jaehyun’s free hand comes up to cup the other’s jaw and with his grip tilts Taeyong’s head so their lips slot together easier. They lick into each other’s mouths for a few moments longer before they pull apart, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips, breaths coming out in short pants. The main song of the night ends and changes into a slow sensual song Taeyong had put on the playlist and Jaehyun grins.

“You really got prepared for this, huh?” The hand that was on Taeyong’s hip slides down and around to rest on his ass. “The song, the dance, the outfit, _this_ ,” he squeezes the flesh that’s in his hand. “Where’d this all come from?”

Taeyong’s _really_ trying to stay confident and composed right now, but with the way Jaehyun’s talking to him, it’s proving to be harder than he thought. It won’t be long until he’s becoming putty in the other man’s hands.

“Just thought I’d change it up a little,” Taeyong leans down to whisper in Jaehyun’s ear. “Rile you up some more.” As if to prove a point, he drags a hand down to palm at his boyfriend’s cock through the fabric of his sweatpants. He relishes in the gasp that falls from his lips.

“It’s definitely working,” Jaehyun breathes out and slips his fingers under the waistband of the panties. “Keep it up, _leader_.” That really shouldn’t have affected him as much as it did, but he shudders, a soft whine leaving him against his will. “Oh? You like it when I call you _leader_ , don’t you? But I wonder what _your members_ would think if they saw their leader like this. Skimpy clothing and squirming in my lap like a little whore. What would they think, hm? What would they say, _leader_?” All of Taeyong’s composure is thrown out the window now. _He_ was supposed to have the upper hand tonight, but he crumbles oh, so quickly when Jaehyun starts talking like _that_.

Taeyong doesn’t realize he’s rutting up against Jaehyun until he hears a low chuckle in his ear along with a soft, “cute”. The shirt he’s completely forgotten about is slipped from his shoulders and falls to the ground by Jaehyun’s feet.

“Where’d all that confidence from earlier go, Yong?” Jaehyun mumbles into the skin of Taeyong’s collarbone. “What happened to that plan of yours? Do I really affect you that much?” He lifts his head to look into the other boy’s eyes that have glossed over with unshed tears. “Already so overwhelmed and I’ve barely even touched you. _Should_ I touch you? Or should I just let you spill all over yourself from just my voice?”

Taeyong’s upset. Upset at himself for crumbling so easily and being so, so aroused, he could cry. Ten’s words replay in his head, _“Use that intimidating leader stage presence you have on him_.” But how is he gonna do that now with the state he’s in? There’s a soft touch to his cheek and then his head is gently being lifted (he hadn’t even noticed he dropped it). Jaehyun’s looking at him with a hint of concern in his eyes from his lack of response.

“Hey, babe, you okay?” He caresses the side of his head and the bobby pins there shift awkwardly against his scalp. “You know we can stop whenever you—“

“ _No_.” Jaehyun’s eyes widen in the slightest at the sternness in Taeyong’s voice. “We’re not stopping.” _Not after I stressed over this for the past couple of days_ , goes unspoken. He removes himself from Jaehyun’s lap and said boy frowns up at him in confusion. Here goes nothing. “Clothes off and sit up against the headboard.” He blames the shakiness of his voice on his arousal. Jaehyun does as he’s told, but doesn’t shake the puzzled expression on his face. While Jaehyun gets himself settled on the bed, Taeyong makes quick work of removing the garter belt and straps, letting them fall into a pile with his discarded shirt.

With just the panties and socks on, Taeyong crawls onto the bed, stopping just in front of Jaehyun and sitting back on his heels. Without even being asked Jaehyun reaches over into his bedside table and takes out a half empty bottle of lube. The redhead eyes the bottle now laying on the bed and then back up at Jaehyun, eyebrow raised.

“What makes you think we need that so early?” And, _oh shit_ , Taeyong’s using his leader voice now. The one he uses when the maknaes start acting up or when he needs to get everyone to calm down during live streams. Jaehyun would be lying if he said his cock didn’t twitch against his stomach at that. Taeyong doesn’t miss the reaction his voice gets. “Does it turn you on when I talk like this?” He places his hands on both of Jaehyun’s thighs and leans down so he’s face to face with the boy’s cock. “Your _leader_ is gonna suck you off now, okay? Be a good boy for me and stay still, Hyunnie.” Jaehyun just nods fervently and curls his fingers into the sheets under his hands.

Seeing Jaehyun like this is definitely new and the sight of him going completely pliant in his hands has Taeyong’s mouth water. Leaning forward a bit more, he flicks his tongue at the tip of Jaehyun’s cock and smirks when he feels the boy’s thighs tense beneath his fingers. When he looks up at his boyfriend’s face he can’t hold back the groan that leaves him. Jaehyun’s brows are pulled together from arousal, lips red and wet from being bitten so much, his neck and chest flushed.

“Yongie, please,” he pants, hips twitching with the need to buck up. “Need you now.” Jaehyun groans in frustration when Taeyong just tuts and pushes his hands further up his thighs.

“That’s no way to talk to your _leader_ , now is it?” There’s a soft ‘ _thump_ ’ when Jaehyun’s head hits the headboard and he whines, actually _whines_.

“ _God_ , please,” he’s never felt this _desperate_. “Need your mouth, _please_.” Finally Taeyong complies, lips wrapping around the head, tongue flattening as he sinks further down the other’s length. One of Jaehyun’s hands flies to Taeyong’s hair when the redhead moans around his cock, spit dribbling out of the sides of his mouth as he goes down lower. “Oh, _fuck_ , Tae.” The grip on Taeyong’s hair tightens and he doesn’t notice he’s pulling at it until the older boy is whimpering prettily around him.

His facade of being in control slowly falls apart once again, tears pricking at his eyes when Jaehyun’s cock hits the back of his throat and makes him gag reflexively. He doesn’t even get the chance to set his own pace before his head is being bobbed up and down by the hand in his hair. Taeyong digs his nails into the skin of Jaehyun’s thighs and does as best as he can to look up at him the entire time.

“Shit, Yong, look at you,” Taeyong moans pathetically at the words. “Your pretty little mouth takes my cock so well.” The amount of times they’ve flip-flopped dominance tonight might actually give him whiplash. There’s a wet choking noise when he’s shoved down harshly on Jaehyun’s cock and then he’s being pulled up just a fast, coughing and sputtering with precum and saliva on his lips and chin. Once he’s caught his breath, Taeyong wipes the wetness off his chin with the back of his hand and shoots a harmless glare at Jaehyun.

“I never said you could touch me, Jaehyun.” _This motherfucker_ just smirks wolfishly and shrugs.

“I couldn’t help myself, babe. You just look so hot with something in your mouth.” Where’d that soft and pliant Jaehyun go? God, he’s really gonna have to try harder to keep his boyfriend that way. Maybe next time, though, he’s so horny he feels like he’s dying.

Taeyong sits up on his knees and pulls the panties down his thighs, back arching from the slightest amount of friction to his neglected cock. The panties are pulled off his legs and he tosses them behind him, hopefully landing in the pile of his previously discarded clothes.

“Hyunnie,” his words pull Jaehyun’s gaze from his leaking cock up to his face. “I’m gonna open myself up and you’re just gonna watch. _No touching_ this time, got it?” Oh, but how badly he wishes Jaehyun _would_ touch him.

“I’ll try my best.” Instead, Jaehyun wraps a hand around his own cock, strokes slow and steady. Taeyong almost forgets his original plan when he looks down to see what Jaehyun’s doing and he whines at the sight. Now isn’t the time to be getting distracted. Ripping his gaze from his boyfriend’s actions, he grabs the bottle of lube sitting on the bed and gets to work.

He pours some lube on his fingers, rubbing it to warm it up, and reaches behind himself, the tip of his middle finger circling around his hole. A shaky breath leaves him when he pushes the first finger in, head dropping to his chest. The digit is pushed into the knuckle before he adds the second one, thighs beginning to tremble when he scissors them apart. Taeyong leans his free hand on the bed, giving himself a better angle to push into his hole. His self control is on thin ice at this point, the need for _more_ rattling in his head.

“Yongie, look at me,” the elder does as instructed, teeth gnawing at his bottom lip. “You look so pretty like this. Falling apart from just your fingers. Wouldn’t it feel better with my fingers instead? Come here and let me take care of you, baby.” The invitation definitely sounds nice, but he’d never let it go if he gave in _this easily_. Taeyong huffs out a soft, “no”, and continues thrusting his fingers in and out of himself. He sees Jaehyun frown in desperation and he’s glad to know they’re both in the same boat right now.

Taeyong cries out when he curls his fingers and rubs against _that spot_ inside of him. Adding a third finger he arches his back and pushes back into his fingers, a long whine falling from his lips when he rubs against his prostate again.

“Baby, you’re gonna cum before I even get the chance to put my hands on you,” Jaehyun complains, hips lightly bucking into his own hand. “Come here, _please_.” Taeyong eventually gives in. He pulls his fingers out of his hole with a little whimper at the loss and finally, fucking _finally_ , settles in Jaehyun’s lap, knees on either side of his hips.

A hand curls around Taeyong’s cock and he _sobs_ at the feeling. Other than the grinding from earlier, this is most friction he’s got on his cock and it’s fucking _heavenly_.

“Look how wet you are for me,” the hand starts stroking slowly, Jaehyun’s thumb dipping into the slit to smear the precum there. “I must have done something real good in my past life to be the only one who gets to see you like this, Yong.” Taeyong’s head falls to the crook of Jaehyun’s neck and he rolls his hips up into the boy’s hand. “All hot and messy just for _me_.” The elder really couldn’t take it anymore. He shifts back on Jaehyun’s lap and squirts lube onto the younger’s cock, making the boy gasp at the sudden coldness.

“Jae, fuck, fuck,” Taeyong groans out as he sinks down on the other’s cock, the stretch burning in the _best way_. Jaehyun wraps an arm around Taeyong’s lower back, keeping him in place, the other hand on his thigh, just above the sock. “Thought I was gonna— ah! —die.” His boyfriend just chuckles softly, thumb slipping under the lace of the thigh high.

“Fuck yourself on my cock if you’re really that desperate.” So Taeyong does, hips lifting up and then dropping back down, head thrown back at the sensation. Unlike the blowjob from earlier, he’s able to set his own pace, hips moving on their own accord. Taeyong nearly screams when Jaehyun bucks his hips up, meeting him in the middle and _oh god_ , hitting his prostate dead on.

They keep that pace up for a while until Taeyong’s breaths start coming out in high pitched whines, his orgasm coiling in his lower abdomen. His grip on Jaehyun’s arm tightens and he wraps his other arm around the boy’s neck, pulling them close enough that their lips are almost touching.

“I’m close..” He breathes against the other’s mouth, voice shaky and wrecked. Taeyong’s eyes roll back when Jaehyun reaches between them to start stroking the elder’s cock, palm rubbing at the head occasionally.

“Cum for me, _leader_.” That does it. Taeyong’s mouth falls open in a silent scream, hips stuttering and back arching as he spills all over himself and Jaehyun’s hand. Jaehyun isn’t that far behind, the way Taeyong clenches around him bringing him to the edge. With one final buck of his hips, he cums inside the boy sitting in his lap, a groan of, “fuck, Taeyong,” leaving him.

Jaehyun’s lets Taeyong lean against him and catch his breath before lifting him off his cock by his hips. The redhead mewls at the feeling, a shudder running down his spine when the younger’s cum leaks down his thighs. Taeyong’s arms circle around Jaehyun, face burrowed in the other’s neck.

“Hyunnie,” he gets a hum in response. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Not laughing at me.” _That_ gets him a laugh, though, and Taeyong whines in annoyance.

“I’ll never laugh at you,” a pause. “Except for when you thank me for not laughing at you.” Another whine and Taeyong is pulling away from his neck, brows furrowed and lips pursed cutely.

“Don’t be mean, I’m trying to have a nice moment here.” His annoyance melts instantly at the sight of Jaehyun smiling, bright as always.

“You’re just so easy to tease, Yongie, I can’t help it.” Taeyong sighs, trying his best to ignore the way his ears burn, and climbs off the bed, stretching his sore muscles. He cringes at the feeling of the cum drying between his thighs.

“Let’s just shower before the others get back.”

“Whatever you say, _leader_.” Jaehyun laughs at the way Taeyong’s shoulders tense, his cheeks and ears turning the color of his hair.

“Shut it or your _leader_ might give you a talking to.”

“Promise?”

He’s never asking Ten for advice on his sex life again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess


End file.
